metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Power Beam Theory
Do u think the power beam is more powerful then a real world bullet? I personally think yes because those zombie guys at the beginning of metroid fusion were infected scientists and one power beam shot killed them. Don't bring MP3 in this cause i know power beam doesn't kill anyone there but that was probably for gameplay reasons and that fact they didn't want to show a human dying with huge amounts of blood. Post any comments or ideas.Snore6 15:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) If the bullet was stronger than why do they use plasma not lead? Metroidhunter32 00:51, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Piece of lead... pure energy.... lead?... energy. Much stronger by far. also, those zombie scientists were half-slime, thus easily to kill. the troopers in MP 2 & 3 are wearing ARMOR, something a scientist would not (and the troopers weren't slime). MetVet Power Beam story Since the Power Beam is a Chozo-made weapon and it has been programmed into the weapon systems of some of the Alimbic's Guardians. It is highly likely that the Chozo may have traded technology with the Alimbics at some point during their history. DragonTetra 15:39, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : In addition, the Luminoth and Chozo fused tech together to form the Light Suit. I think it's very likely that the 3 Higher Races (Chozo, Luminoth, Alimbic, and any other unknown Higher Races) were interrelated and kept in touch. ''MetVet'' :The power beam was most likely the successor to the bullet. It was supposed to be a revolutionary idea that you could fit so many more shots in a small energy gun than in a bullet gun. For instance, if you had a gun that took bullets in Metroid Prime, you'd run out of bullets in the Frigate. With energy bullets, you can store your bullets as energy in your own supply, thus making smaller guns a reality; it doesn't have tocarry that much ammo anymore. So I'd say yeah, power beam is so much better than bullets :) --TerrorDactyl ::STOP STOP STOP! Do not compare the killing capacity, or efficiency of an energy weapon to that of a projectile-type. They are absolutely nothing alike! Sure, the bullet was most likely replaced by the beam weapon, but, there are many, many, things a bullet is better for, than a beam weapon, and vise versa. Just think... really? You're comparing two, entirely different things, with one another, simply because they are both weapons. Great example? In Star Wars, the projectile handgun is considered completely obsolete. Why? Because beam weaponry is prone to burn, scorch, and otherwise simply burn holes into soft material, such as: flesh and other organic material. However, in the Star Wars universe, Projectile weapons are, not at all obsolete in orbital combat scenarios. In fact, one of the greatest low grade weapons a ship can be equipped with, is the Mass Driver, which is essentially a large, automatic Rail Driver. Which can easily rip a large capital ship to pieces in a matter of minutes. Aside from that of course, is the Disruptor, which basically does what I finally determined to be a possible functionality of the Shock Coil, see that talk page if you'd like. Both of which are illegal in their own universe. Why? Hah, well, they basically disintegrate anything the beam comes in contact with, that should be enough reason for them to be highly illegal. But what im saying is you can't simply replace a bullet with a beam weapon, they both have their high, and low points, and equally make up for each other in this way. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::I agree with pirate hunter. they are completly different and have their ups and downs, but if you read power beam inventory data from the prime series it satates the power beam is capable of rapid fire without overheating, instead of a projectile weapon overheating if fired too rapid,but bullets can tear through flesh unlike the power beam which just kinda burns it a lot. also where does it get its energy from anyway. Jack Davies 20:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well it is indicated in Other M that the GF uses bullets anyway. User: TerrorDactyl 20:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I've always found the Power Beam an interesting weapon- it can't kill standard Humans at ALL (although to be fair, you never really get a chance to just wail on those unarmored Olympus grunts on account of the turrets), is of surprisingly limited effect against regular old flesh and blood enemies like Zoomers, does virtually NO damage against scenery, and yet somehow is able to disatch things like zombie Marines in relatively short order. This has lead me to the conclusion that the Chozo, being a pacifistic race, specifically designed it that way because they wanted to limit its ability to be used against living things. They would probably even have the ability to make the beam harmless to Humans specifically (something that sounds impossible with today's technology, but remember these are the Chozo we're talking about here).--AdmiralSakai 01:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel that's being unfair. Why would the Chozo favor/privilege humans and not other sentient creatures to be invulnerable against the Power Beam? The reason why Power beam does not affect humans in games is because the game developpers made it so. (Latinlingo 02:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC)) :: ::NO NO ''NO! ''Don't you dare inject.... *shudder* REALITY into this!!!!!!!!!! 8-]P In all non-seriousness, we never see the Power Beam used on another sentient species that is not in some way "flawed"- the Space Pirates are the Chozo's enemies, Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor are corrupted, the Human-X is an X, the other Hunters in Hunters are 1) armored, 2)never actually killed by the beam, 3)actively attacking you, and so forth. I suspect shooting pre-corruption Rundas would get you the same result as a GF grunt. Ah, I love a good intellectual rabbit-hole to explore.......--AdmiralSakai 02:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that you can't kill the humans in Corruption because the deveolpers didn't want you too. Killing humans for no reason isn't for Nintendo. I highly doubt that the beam was made so that it can't hurt specifically humans, but still be able to kill Space Pirtates, Gigantic Bosses, and Samus herself(MP2, and Hunter multiplayer). SNOR{3} 08:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Minor thought: the Security Drones in Metroid Prime still use bullets. Does this mean bullets still have a redeeming quality compared to the Power Beam? Maybe it staggers the victim more than a beam would, or something like that... (David :: The DAV' :: youtube.com/thedavplays (talk) 18:04, June 21, 2016 (UTC))